opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Paths Intersect: The Strongest Swordsman and The Traveller
In a certain bar from an island in the New World. The whole bar full of life and drunk people. Random pirates trying to cause random trouble, all kinds of people, rouge marines, bounty hunters. Tables break, some people shoot each other, but all of the shots miss due to the haki of the others. '' ''In that chaos, the door opens. Suddenly a quiet rises out of nowhere. Absolute silence. Only the most drunk of them all require a couple more seconds to realize what's going on. The last laugh dies when someone puts his hand over the laughing person's mouth. The random pirate that was laughing becomes outraged and bursts out of his chair hitting someone behind him. "T'HELL YAAA PUTIN' YA H-h-HAND OVER MY MOUTH!??!!? WANT TO CHOKE ME?!?!?!!AND WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?" The pirate looks behind at the person whom he hit. It is the same person that just entered. When the pirate realizes who that person is he becomes completely pale and almost faints. He falls on his chair again. People in the bar quietly start leaving. The pirate in desperation: ''PLEASE I APOLIZE! I-I-I SORY!!! A-ACCID-D-DENT!!!! '????: Pardon... The pirate then looks at the man's face and starts to run outside screaming. The whole bar then empties in a matter of seconds. The man not shocked, sighing for one moment goes to the bar and sits on a chair. He asks the barman for a little bit of sake. The barman panicked and trembling goes to take some sake. '''Marimo: And don't worry, I'm not gonna stay here for long, sorry for disrupting your business... The barman comes to Marimo shaking and almost misses the glass. The bar's door opens once more and another person enters. The man proceeds to walk to the bar as well and sits right next to Marimo. The barman remains shocked and Marimo confused. ????: ' A glass of whiskey please. ''The barman hurries to bring the whiskey, still trembling. Marimo looks at the man sitting next to him. He wonders who the hell is that person. His own sorrowful face forgotten, he completely focuses and tries to realize who that person is from bounty posters and such or from the elite of the marine or from any other organizations he encountered. He thinks up none and continues staring at the man next to him. The man next to him is wearing a brown coat and black throusers. He is sipping from his whiskey slowly with a wonderful tricorn hat on his head. He has a large, weirdly shaped backpack that he laid down next to him. Marimo gets on his feet to inspect the man much better. The man doesn't react at all and appears to not give even one damn about Marimo's presence which emptied an entire bar. The man does not tremble or show signs of aggression. Marimo is in a dilema and his face shows his confusion. He even pulls out one of his swords, but the man is not impressed and takes another sip of whiskey. The barman scared hides under the bar. Marimo, the greatest swordsman in the world and most likely the most wanted man as well sits back down on his seat. He looks at the other man once more in a staring fashion and then the man turns around to greet him with eye contact. The eyes of the man are slightly annoyed. '''????: Can I help you with something? Marimo: Umm, not sure, I was just wondering if you know who I am... I'm kinda unused to this so... ????: 'Yeah, I know who you are, the one with the title of the strongest swordsman, some argue that you might be the strongest in the world now that Richard "Strong-Fist" is dead. So? '''Marimo: '''So? You know who I am and you have no reaction... '?????: But I don't know you, I'm not the man to strike up a conversation with a stranger. That's not me. Marimo in an even bigger dilema now. The man next to him knows who he is, knows his strength, but is not alert. The man with a coat, a man he never heard of before. Yes, when you're used to being famed and renowned, you get used to that, but what happens when someone you never heard of appears, knows you and doesn't react in any way, as if you're nobody. Well kids that's something you should feel only when you reach the top. Marimo: So~ who exactly are you? ?????: Me? Oh, my name's Johnny Step, people usually either call me Johnny or "The Traveller". Johnny takes another sip from his whiskey. Marimo: That still doesn't ring any bells. How come I've never heard of you... (in Marimo's mind: Someone who sits next to me and does not waver is either insanely strong or absurdly foolish... just who the hell is this guy....) Johnny: Hearing of someone is irrelevant, stories are exaggerated and made up, entire works of fiction, words should be used in truth, but the quality of words is gone.... a man is judged by his actions and not by words, said about him or said by that person itself. Marimo is shaken by those words, they sound so familiar, imprinted in his head. In his mind images are forming, black flames and water splashing, he has a deja vu and then in his mind he sees Reverse Mountain crumbling down. Johnny finishes his whiskey and gets up from his seat. He leaves the money on the bar for the whiskey and steps toward the exit. Marimo breaks free from his mental images and wakes up to reality to see Johnny leave. He gets up from his seat and rushes to The Traveller and draws one of his swords, he has once more his serious look, the one prepared for battle. '' '''Marimo': If you have said so then fight me and show me through your actions who you are. Johnny : Hm? I've got absolutely no interest in that. Marimo: No interest of showing yourself to me? Or the fear of battle? You spoke big words over there, but you better prove them to me. Johnny: Is it that hard to understand that I've got no reason to fight you? Marimo: Now you do.... Marimo launches a slash at Johnny. Johnny dodges the blade instantly and then grabs it with his right hand. The two men look at each other. Johnny: I still have no desire to fight you. Marimo: But I have and that should be enough for both of us. Because when one decides to fight another, the other can either choose to flee, which you won't do... and fight. Johnny: ... then so be it. Johnny lets go of Marimo's sword. Category:Blog posts